User blog:DarRam/The De Santa Mob (MMob)
A mob in the video game GTA 5 with the use of the Gang and Turf Mod from gta5-mods.com. It is the largest and most powerful mob in Southern Sand Andreas topping its two rivals, The Disillusioned Gringos and Soviet Eliminators by reputation level and strength. They are situated in most of Vinewood, Downtown, Rockford Hills, Richman, Del Perro Beach and other parts of the Western Los Santos area. However the two rival gangs mentioned have larger areas of territory than the MMob itself. =Hierarchy= Main Boss The main boss is the person who established the gangs name and the gang themselves by assigning the mob with specific cars, weapons and model choices. His name is Micheal De Santa or Townley. His character profile describes him as a former bank robber and a suave looking rich scumbag with a dysfunctional family consisting of his wife and two adult kids residing in a large mansion in Rockford Hills. The boss can authorize a gang war in specific territories under the lead of his underbosses after conquering territories formerly neutral or where part of his assets reside such as his proprieties and helipad. He is invincible via modding. Assets and Wealth He has a large amount of assets which may be in the form of vehicles, properties, and stock investments. In terms of wealth, it surpasses the wealth of his underbosses combined. 20190829 215149-1-.jpg |Custom Stirling and JB 700 in Micheal's Vinewood Garage 20190829 215218-1-.jpg |Custom Vacca and Entitiy XF in Micheal's Vinewood Garage As of 8/26/2019 he has amassed a current money balance of $1,338,971,256 carry on and $11,188,376,087 in his bank account. His current net worth is around $15 Billion. Income and Spending His income comes form a variety of sources, but most of his money balance comes from a simple trainer. Otherwise his income comes from purchased properties, story missions, rewards from conquered areas, and null interest rates deposited into his bank account. Mostly, his spending proportions weigh very little to what he receives. He spends almost nothing on weapons or their attachments, vehicles or their upgrades. However he still had to spend some money on properties in which the most spent on one property was on the Golf Course for 150 million dollars. The most he had spent overall was upgrading his mob's health, reputation levels, and armor. Appearance As described in his character profile, he is considered overweight, a heavy smoker and formerly a heavy drinker. Despite this he tries to keep up good appearances by having his haircut style being grown out, wearing a navy suit with the addition of the Midnight Blue Sports Blazer and his Vintage Sunglasses. 20190828 074656.jpg 20190830_145812.jpg 20180813_193334.jpg 20180813_193339.jpg 20180813_193338.jpg Kills As of September 2nd 2019, Micheal has killed 6,638 people who were mostly soilders from the marines or from enemy gangs. He killed the most with his modified Assult Rifle MK2 at 3,044 people. Underbosses Townley's Underbosses consist of his friends Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton. They are able to command mobsters into battle and small wars just like the main boss. However, before trying to provoke a gang war, the main boss has to approve of the action. They are invincible via modding. Regular Mobsters NPC soldiers to the mob that can be spawned naturally by the Gang and Turf Mod via conquered territory as the high_sec models, they follow orders from both the underbosses and the Main Boss without question. The quantity of these soliders are primarily infinite. Additionally, they are bulletproof with a health of 20000. Appearances They are seen around wearing black suits with white dress shirts which are either see with a tie or without one. An earpiece device can be seen attached to their ears for communication purposes. 2019-08-29 b70ebab7da166153ffa959c03e51dc5f.jpg|A mobster drinking coffee 2019-08-29 6b394ed4217364618e65e3392900ee22.jpg|Two high_sec model mobsters standing 2019-08-29 e3e4636a28b98b1f0f4d76dbb88b2d74.jpg 2019-08-29 1e1846477ac585ef1ff4d5d8528bf923.jpg 2019-08-29 63cd6d90ec90069f0b332b71c1306c5a.jpg|A group of mobsters in combat 2019-08-29 c986f0af6b82f1e3800eb89776f779e0.jpg 2019-08-29 ac0b5f950dafcbd2ef87facc83d9ba92.jpg|Several mobsters in a small battlefield 2019-08-29 348b24bff5a76b001e95a09051417371.jpg 2019-08-29 818308b00cbbbc42fc15788df18433f9.jpg 2019-08-29 6af5b7ef181c3add489effc7525509c9.jpg 2019-08-29 5c531ff92387d833a434a48413c664a1.jpg 2019-08-29 3d11f7e4aaa3254489d491b7c06241e1.jpg 2019-08-31_ed29e443b9e51c5f1b17a70325789652.jpg 2019-08-31_5c0055d1d1fb9cf662f825b167fd75c5.jpg 2019-08-31_575033f224018e5e373a1bd17b6a598b.jpg Weapons They carry around a varitey of submachine guns, assult rifiles and a couple pistol types. All weapons are equipped with unlimited ammo. Vintage-pistol.png |Vintage Pistol Machine-pistol.png |Machine Pistol AssaultRifle-GTAV.png|Assult Rifle Smg.jpg|SMG Assault-smg.jpg Gusenberg-sweeper.jpg Carbine-rifle.jpg|link=Carbine Rifle Advanced-rifle.jpg Bullpup-rifle.jpg Pistol.jpg|link=Pistol Vehicles They are a total of five vehicles for the mobsters respectively. Despite the mobsters being bulletproof and having unlimited ammo, unlike the main boss or underbosses, their vehicles are not indestructible. Their default color is brushed brown. 2019-08-29 b89e77f2665af9b68ddbc028f16d0bc8.jpg|Benefactor Turreted Limo 2019-08-29 73bec60c22e5c93dbb5c0cc0774dd51f.jpg|The rear of a mobster Benefactor Turreted Limo 2019-08-29 f1d51e77bab3e59e37e538bfb1c865f4.jpg|Western Nightblade 2019-08-29 ef58f2dd263fc05c3033fc440460ce02.jpg|Fantom FQ2 2019-08-29 a42d467d91886e4151bbf7a75a7f1f78.jpg|Grotti Cheetah 2019-08-29 45ac2a535aff5f070f07091294b41078.jpg|Enus Super Diamond 2019-08-29 7cf8461f92ea46545ee036edc4538cb4.jpg|Enus Cognoscenti Armoured Category:Blog posts